Mafia Swan Princess
by aliciatanksley
Summary: Bella is the Mafia Princess. She is the Heir to the Mafia Swan. She moves to the small town of Forks to get away from the killers coming after her.  She meets the Cullen's who don't know their father is the head of the Mafia Cullen. Edward flips her world
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella is the Mafia Princess. She is the Heir to the Mafia Swan. She moves to the small town of Forks to get away from the killers coming after her. She meets the Cullen's who don't know their father is the head of the Mafia Cullen. What happens when the gorgeous Edward turns her world upside down?

Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Swan. I am known in the mafia world as the Mafia Princess. Soon I will be the Mafia Queen. I am 17 years old and I am full Italian. I have long straight black hair with brown and blonde highlights that reaches my butt. I am 5'3" and slim. I had the brightest blue eyes anyone has ever seen. People say they are an electric blue. And this is my life.

I am currently on the run from people who are trying to kill me. They don't want a woman running the mafia Swan so they want to kill me off so Aro can claim throne. So that is why I am currently driving through the small town of Forks to my new home with my 2 body guards and best friends Felix and Demetri.

"Che pensa che lei sarà come qui?" (What do you think it's going to be like here?) Demetri asked from the passenger seat of my electric blue aston martin. Did I mention I am fluent in Italian?

"Non so. Probabilmente annoiare come l'inferno." (I don't know. Probably boring as hell. ) I told him.

He found that hilarious and started cracking up. But I mean who names a town after a utensil?

"Hey guys we should talk Italian the entire time people are around us then we get the pleasure of watching their faces." Felix called from the back seat.

I turned around and smacked him. "Of course that's the plan dumb ass." I laughed while he rubbed his head.

I pulled up to the smallest house but I didn't mind. I'm not one of those 'gotta have everything or I will bitch and whine till I get it' kind of girls.

"Prendere alcuni individui di riposo, domani esserà un giorno lungo. Sarà divertente nonostante. Almeno l'ho gli individui." (Get some rest guys, tomorrow will be a long day. It will be fun though. At least I have you guys) I hugged them then grabbed my overnight bag and walked inside.

The house was already set up for us. Our rooms had all of our things it just needed us.

I walked upstairs and changed. Then I called down to the guys "Individui di buonanotte. L'amo." (Goodnight guys. I love you.)

"Night Bells" They yelled back up to me. They were probably eating.

I curled up into my bed and fell right to sleep. Oh how I didn't want to have to attend high school.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

chapter 2

I woke up with a feeling of a good day... I walked to my on suite bathroom and took a shower. when I was fully washed, shaved, and lotionized I walked back into my room to get dressed.

I decided to wear my Candy cat signature baby phat jeans, with my Baby phat block lettering slit neck tee, and my Gucci 'charlotte' high heel open-toe espadrille wedge with horsebit detail.

When I was done with that I put a light touch of makeup on and let my hair fall straight down my back with a slight curl at the end...

"Hey ragazzi siete pronti? Lascio senza te." (Hey guys are you ready? I will leave without you) I called out to the guys as I walked downstairs.

As soon as I reached the door I heard the guys coming down.

"But I'm sooooooo hungry! How can you expect me to wait till lunch la mia piccola bambola" (my little doll) Felix whined.

"Grab something to take and eat it on the way but we have to get to school. Daddy told me that there is a mafia family around here. Do you remember Carlisle and his wife Esme. Well apparently they had 2 ragazzi (boys) and a ragazza (girl). I need to meet up with my godfather Carlisle and talk to him about the threat on me." I told them while we drove to school.

When we pulled up to the school and turned to face the guys.

"ok solo italiano per chiunque non sia insegnanti. Voglio vedere come reagiscono quando tentano di parlare con noi. E sar cos divertente!" (ok only italian for anyone other than teachers. I want to see how they react when they try to speak to us. It is going to be so funny!) I laughed.

We got out of the car slowly and I flicked my hair back.

"Questo sar molto divertente. Guardali fissando. Hey aspetta non ottengono la possibilit di pensare anche a voi in questo modo. Non la mia sorellina!" (This is going to be so much fun. Look at them staring at you. Hey wait they don't get a chance to even think of you that way. Not my baby sister!) Demetri came to stand on one side of me while felix stood on the other.

"Lasciate raffreddare ragazzi. Essi non sanno cosa li ha colpiti, se anche solo pensare di colpire su di me. Ricordate quando Alec provato? Non riusciva a stare dritto per una settimana dopo un calcio alle palle. Lui continua a non guardarmi." (Cool it guys. They won't know what hit them if they even think of hitting on me. Remember when Alec tried? He could not stand straight for a week after one kick to the balls. He still won't look at me.) I laughed out.

They laughed with me.

"Hey look. Quel gruppo non ci sono pi di guardare verso di noi. Sembrano sapere ci che stiamo dicendo. Scommetto che sono i Cullens" (Hey look. That group over there are staring at us. They look like they know what we are saying. I bet they are the Cullens) Demetri told me.

"hmm" was all i could say.

There were 3 boys and 2 girls. One boy was tall blonde and blue eyed. The next was tall, buff, and had brown curly hair, an exact replica of his grandfather alistar. and the last guy was medium build had bronze hair and bright green eyes, an exact male replica of his mother esme.

The girls were skinny but not dangerously thin. One was tall and blonde the other was short and had black hair. the short one looked like her mother, father, and her aunt mixed together. well it's a good thing daddy updated me on all mafias and their families.

"L'alto, uno buff e quello con i capelli di bronzo sono i figli di Carlisle e Esme. La ragazza con i capelli neri la figlia." (The tall, buff one and the one with bronze hair are the sons of carlisle and esme. The girl with black hair is the daughter.) I informed them.

The group looked surprised at us.

I just smirked and walked inside the building with the guys following me. We headed toward the office to pick up the schedules.

Once we got our schedules I pulled them to the side to see what classes we had together.

"Ok we have the same schedules except for 6th hour I have biology and you 2 have chemistry." I told them with a smile.

"Cerchiamo di ottenere questo giorno finita. Ho la sensazione che il gruppo che abbiamo visto prima di andare a cercare di parlare con noi dopo." (let us get this day over with. I have a feeling the group we saw before is going to try and talk to us later.)

They each gave me a nod and we were off to English.

All the while I thought to myself about how long this day was going to be.

WHAT DO YOU THINK? DID I DO GOOD? THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL... 


	3. Chapter 3

*DISCLAIMER* I OWN NOTHING!

Mafia Swan Princess

Chapter 3

We reached English after stopping by our lockers which happened to be right next to each other. When we walked into the classroom every head turned towards us including the teacher.

"Uh hi, I'm Bella and this is Felix and Demitri. We are new" I told him.

He gave me lusty eyes and racked my body up and down with his gaze. "Of course I am Mr. Baxter. You can have a seat in the last 3 seats next to the Cullens back in the back." I just started walking to the back as I could feel Felix and Demitri glare at the teacher.

Once I took my seat next to what one could only describe as a Greek God the teacher continued with the lesson.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. What is yours?" A voice made of velvet spoke to me.

"I don' la t parla agli sconosciuti" (I don't speak to strangers) I told him in Italian knowing full well he could understand me.

"Perché non non familiarizz conare me. Non saremo così non pratici con a vicenda" (Why not get to know me. Then we will not be so unfamiliar with each other) He asked me.

I smiled at him my best dazzling smile. Then I leaned forward so no one could hear us "You don't want to know me. I can be your worst nightmare" I smiled innocently at him.

Then he replied "Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise" I giggled back and went back to paying attention to the disgusting teacher.

By the time lunch came around I was ready to pull my hair out. I was currently sat at a table in the far corner waiting for Felix and Demitri with my head lying on the table.

"What's up buttercup?" I felt Felix sit next to me and start to rub my back.

"Voglio andare a casa in Italia" (I want to go home to Italy) I sighed out to them.

"Silenzio con quell colloquio. Sapere che il vostro padre ha fatto questo per la vostra sicurezza. Conoscete lui e la vostra mancanza della madre voi. Manchiamo a casa anche, ma siamo qui per voi. Noi won' la t ha lasciato qualche cosa accadere voi. Prometto." (Hush with that talk. You know your father did this for your safety. You know he and your mother miss you. We miss home too, but we are here for you. We won't let anything happen to you. I promise.) Felix told me.

I sighed. He was right and he always knew how to cheer me up.

I lifted my head and looked at them with the best smile I could manage but then there was a throat clearing.

"Excuse me but can you move because this is our table and you are not welcome" the fake looking blonde girl from this morning with the Cullens sneered at us.

"Se conosceste che cosa era buono per voi piccolo femmina chiuderei in su ora prima che mi assicurassi che non foste sentito mai da ancora e quella è una promessa simulate la prostitute" (If you knew what was good for you little bitch I would shut the hell up right now before I make sure you are never heard from again and that is a promise you fake whore) I yelled at her while getting in her face.

"What!" She screamed "You can't talk to me like that" She screeched

"Oh wow how can you stand that sound? I mean god it is giving me a headache just listening to her bitch and complain" I asked the big guy laughing at her

"I am only with her because she gives good head." The big guy said. "Lauren we are through. I can't stand you anymore" (Didn't expect that did you) She screeched again and hit his chest

"I hate you, you ass hole" she screamed running away.

"Well now that the banshee is gone wanna share a table?" I asked.

They just laughed and sat down.

"So where are you from?" A black haired pixie asked

"Italy. What are your names?" I asked even though I was pretty sure I already knew.

"This is Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and I am Alice. What about you?" She asked

"I am Bella, this is Demitri and Felix" They both gave hard glares and then relaxed.

"Do you happen to be related to Carlise?"I asked knowing full well that they were.

"Yea" Emmett replied

"Yay!" I exclaimed "Let's go. I need to see him and I have already graduated in Italy. I really need to speak to him' I said getting up

We walked to our cars and me, Demitri and Felix followed them to their home.

There on the porch was Carlisle. I jumped out of my car.

"God father" I screamed and ran into his open arms

"God father?" I heard Alice ask

"Oops" I said then turned to face the music.

I know its short as hell but I am losing focus for this story. Sorry… Anyone want to adopt this story maybe?


	4. Chapter 4

Please please please help me find this story! I'm DESPERATE lol

The story is where bella is a waitress at a restaurant that rose is the manager is at. Emmett is a waiter and is also doing rose. Edward is in the mob/mafia and is a regular at the restaraunt. Jessica his normal waitress is gone (cant remember why) but bella fills in. He makes her pay for his dry cleaning and she does but in nickels... (that part is funny) but then he leaves her a tip in pennies... they fall in love... that was as far as I got before my comp crashed...

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP!


End file.
